The New Ibilis Trigger
by AbstractReality-FF
Summary: Sonic and crew finds themselves in trouble, once again.  This time, Eggman has a new partner... And they're working on something that could mean the end of the world...  Part of a new series I'm creating. Will update depending on the success of this story


Sonic, running at a velocity so mesmerizing that the human eye couldn't even conceive where he is or what direction he came from, jumps from one grey metallic platform to the next, easily outrunning the barrage of missiles and artillery coming his way. "You have to come at me faster than that, Eggman!"

"Egg Cobra! FISSION BEAM CANNON! **NOOOOWWW!**"  
Dr. Robotnik slaps a glowing red button on the main panel inside the behemoth serpent-like contraption he was in; the front of it opened up, its fang-like protrusions glowing white-hot as Sonic skids to a stop with his arms folded, waiting.  
"Finally! Something to wipe that smirk clean off of your face!" Eggman screamed, as it constantly glowed with more luminescence than a mini-sun. The smoking, bluish-white orb grew with a radius twice as large as the machine's 15-foot diameter.

"Guess who else's here, Egghead?" Sonic taunted, still staying put.

"SHUT IT, HEDGEHOG, AND DIE!" The energy orb instantly shot forward, jerking the 40-foot long floating snake backwards with massive recoil... The energy ball, heading straight for Sonic, widened into an energy wave...

"Chaos-CONTROL!"

Instantly, that wave of energy disappeared, and where it was stood Shadow, floating with his air shoes, arms dangling behind him.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, Shadow!"

"_Don't_ mention it..." Shadow replied to Sonic angrily, turning towards Eggman. Pointing directly at him, Shadow roars, "Where's my damn emerald your machine stole from me!"

"Geez, Shadow, could you chill out over that emerald already-"

Shadow, grabbing Sonic by the neck, yells at him, saying "NOBODY makes a fool out of me... ESPECIALLY the Doctor!"

"You'll-get it back-Shadow-! Let g-go!" Sonic struggles for a bit, and Shadow instantly releases his grip off of Sonic, letting him jerk backward from his own weight.

"Nnnnnhh!" Shadow instantly dashes towards the fleeing Egg Cobra. "Don't you DARE run from me!"

"Ah-ha!" Eggman presses another button inside his control panel, making modules, full of floating mines, come out of the underside of the machine. Shadow maneuvers right, jumps left, and ducks to avoid most of them, but he just happened to clip one of them...

**BOOOOOMMM!**

"Heheheheh! Suckers-WHA!"  
The front of the Egg Cobra was met with Shadow's foot, clanging so hard to make Eggman bang his head against the controls as the huge Egg Cobra goes down in the sand.

"Hey! Nice save, Silver!" Sonic yelled from afar, catching up with them. Shadow looked over towards them and sneered.

"Just saving asses again, as always..." Silver smiled, with his hand in the air, hovering as to strike a pose of victory.

"What are you doing back here anyways, future faker?" Shadow spat.

"*Sigh...* I was only trying to help, I saw you guys were in trouble-"

"I could've easily escaped that explosion on my own... and help? I don't need your help. I just need you and Faker to stay the hell out of my way!"

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed. "No time to argue now! He's getting away again!"

"I'll solve that..." Shadow instantly generated two balls of chaos energy in both his hands, and thrust it towards the Egg Cobra, easily catching up with it...

**BOOMMBOOOMMM!**

The fairly-large blast kicked-up smoke, but the Egg Cobra was still going, unscathed.

"DAMN FORCE FIELD!" Shadow, using chaos energy to propel himself forward, easily reaches near the speed of sound while reaching out for the tail of the Egg Cobra... when all of a sudden, something appears, then-

_WHAAAAAMMMM!_

Shadow flies backwards instantly, skidding across the sand... At the impact site was another serpent-like machine... belonging to Eggman Nega.

"I should've known you wouldn't be able to take these pests alone!" Nega criticized, shaking his head as the invisibility cloak from his Nega Python disappeared.

"WHO ASKED **YOU** TO COME HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON THE DOOMSDAY MACHINE!"

"I have other projects in mind..." Nega calmly replied... For some reason, he looked vastly younger than Eggman, and considerably thinner, also... Still rocking the bald head, he turns his machine towards Shadow. "This experiment seems to give you the most problem, doesn't he? Well, why don't you just eliminate him?" Nega's particle-beam cannon was already charged-up, ready to fire upon will.

"Shut up, smarty-pants! You think you know EVERYTHING in the world, don't you!"

"Well, I _am_ smarter than you, right?" he asked, while hovering his finger over the fire button. "You could never live up to the great Gerald, even if you tried! While you were gone, _Eggman," _he emphasized, "I've created a being that could rival this here Shadow! And all thanks to you finding the lost vials of Black Doom's DNA-"

Silver sweatdrops, looking at them carry-on their conversation as he caught-up with Sonic. "Don't they ever stop talking"

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged...

"Silence, fools! Don't you dare interrupt while I'm giving an important speech here!" Nega screamed, having veins pop out of his temples. "If you ever interrupt me again I'll-"

"Just the same Eggman Nega, as Blaze described..." Silver mumbled to Sonic, before tipping the Nega Python over with his telekinesis, and ramming it hard against the Egg Cobra.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Eggman and Eggman Nega both screamed, crashing into each other, jarring everything inside. Both flying serpents regained their balance, and flew away, sending waves upon waves of missiles towards them. Silver instantly creates a shield over Shadow, and pushes as many missiles as he could to other missiles... Sonic stood on top of one and ripped-off one of its aelirons, steering it in the air and riding it towards the Egg Cobra before letting it go at it.

"I-can't-last much longer-!" Silver strained, trying to hold yet another wave of missiles from them... Shadow jumps back up, even more pissed than before. He shatters the force field, using his sheer power, and goes right back at Eggman and Eggman Nega.

"Gotcha!" Sonic pulls the weakened Silver right out of a missile's way... that missile, plus ten more, follow them...  
_Geez, I hate heat-seekers...  
_  
Suddenly, their flight patterns waver, and turn around towards another target...

"B-Blaze!" Silver screamed, reaching out towards where the missiles were headed, and failing to stop them.

"Wait a minute, Blaze! Why are you guys here again!" Sonic questioned.

"There's these two experiments, wreaking havoc across our world... but there's no time to explain-we gotta help her!"

"Steady... steady... NOW!" Blaze shoots a white-hot ball of fire in the air, creating a miniature cosmic star to confuse all of the missile's tracking to go towards it.  
_That was easy..._  
She runs towards Eggman and Eggman Nega also.

"Silver, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... now let go of me!" Silver shook Sonic's hand off of his arm.

"Geez, my bad!" Sonic sighs, while looking far ahead. "You think that Shadow and Blaze could take them?"

"I'm not taking any chances..." Silver stumbles as he gets up

"Look, Silver, you gotta rest. I'll be backup when they need help, alright?"

"Yeah... But I'm begging you... please... make sure Blaze don't get hurt..."

Sonic simply nods, before dashing off towards the other two.

Silver sits, and ponders while trying to recover all of his strength...  
_Where is this "Project: Axis" located here, so I can destroy it and keep the world from failing again? And why is Nega in this time and dimension, anyways? Why does he look so young? I'm positive that's the same Nega... but what did he really mean about an experiment using Black Doom's DNA? Could it be-no, he couldn't create something as powerful and vicious as her... it's impossible! But-_


End file.
